


Girls Can (Not) Kiss

by EndmostGekko (Krivoklatsko)



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krivoklatsko/pseuds/EndmostGekko
Summary: Ichigo explores the city at the beach. Zero-Two catches her alone.





	Girls Can (Not) Kiss

Ichigo’s flip-flops echoed in the beachside city. Exploring with her friends was fun, but exploring alone meant she could relax. This empty street promised solitude.

Heat surrounded her. Her skin prickled with apricity. She watched thermals rise from the asphalt, smelled overgrowth cooking on the road, heard Cicadas chirping eternity.

In a building’s shade, the ocean breeze raised goosebumps across her skin. Her white bikini held no warmth, so she zipped up her white sport jacket. A sucker fell from the pocket. She caught it, then smiled.

Papa thought of everything. And he always handled it so stealthily. She whispered a quiet prayer of thanks, then plopped the sucker into her mouth. Strawberry. She hummed a tune and strolled on, comparing the sweet flavor to saltwater.

The architecture here was unlike the Plantation or the Garden. It was all… Square. Her eyes adjusted to the shade and roamed posters on the building’s side.

What signs had these people left behind? Hazards? Instructions? Lessons about Papa?

She stopped to inspect one.

The top read, “The beat of a Kiss.”

A man held a woman in his arms, dancing, their faces pressed together. They looked happy. But their faces were… Touching.

“Kiss,” she realized. “Mouth-to-mouth.”

Just like she’d done with Hiro. She closed her eyes, and the sensations returned to her. The chilly cockpit. Her painted-on suit clinging wherever skin stretched. Darkness. And faintly, at the tip of her lips, warmth. She leaned forward and her lips pressed against Hiro’s.  
But she remembered what came next, and quickly retreated to reality.

The clicking of Cicadas filled her ears. Ichigo opened her eyes and returned to the city by the beach. She smiled and pressed a finger to her lips, trying to regain that blissful memory. She couldn’t divorce it from the pain that followed.

A kiss was supposed to be special.

A kiss had power- had the power to sync Hiro with Zero-Two.

But Ichigo’s kiss had done nothing.

There was something wrong with her kiss.

There was something wrong with her.

Her heart twisted in her ribcage. Her eyes strained, wet, and she closed them.

She gulped down her sorrow, tasted the sweet sucker in her mouth, and clung to that happy thought. She would pray to Papa, for victory in battle and in… Whatever this was.

Ichigo felt a tingle beside her ear, then heard, whispered in dulcet tones, “I’ve done it with darling.”

Ichigo whirled, startled, and stepped away from her ambusher. “Zero-Two!”

She spotted the hybrid’s horns, her crimson irises- the slight bumps behind her lips where no human had fangs.

Ichigo tensed and drew up all the height she could muster. No more relaxing. She had to be Team Leader again.

She crossed her arms. “You’ve done what?”

Zero-Two waited a beat, then smirked, then grinned, her dimples drawing far too wide for a human smile. She nodded upwards, at the poster. “I’ve kissed him.”

Ichigo felt cold. Her heart twisted again, but she couldn’t let her eyes water. She couldn’t show weakness. So she swallowed, and channeled her tension into her gaze.

Zero-Two’s eyes flicked over Ichigo, analytical, then pleased. She looked so damn smug. It carried in her tone. “I guess you guys haven’t done it yet.”

Ichigo clenched her jaw, to hold back an outburst. She hated this older girl for talking down to her, dismissing her just like Unit 26 had- underestimating her.

Ichigo uncrossed her arms, to stamp her foot and ball her fists.

She asserted around her sucker, “I- I’ve done it, too!”

She took pride in the act. Kissing Hiro had taken courage. But shame followed. Sweet, then sour.

She looked away, embarrassed by the failure of the kiss.

Zero-Two took a step, closing the distance between them, trying to intimidate Ichigo.

Don’t show weakness.

She didn’t move, didn’t lean back or break eye contact.

Zero-Two reached out a hand and placed it against the wall, boxing Ichigo in, and looking down on her like prey.

Ichigo felt a tingle creep up her spine. She hadn’t realized how close the wall was.

Zero-Two seemed relaxed. She studied Ichigo’s eyes up close, seeking something. Then she smirked and took a deep breath, heaving her chest, emphasizing her larger breasts, gripped tight in a stretchy one piece.

She sighed on Ichigo’s face like property.

The breath made Ichigo blink rapidly and press back against the wall. And again, Zero-Two closed the distance. The trap constricted.

Zero-Two asked, “You’ve shared a kiss? With whom?”

Ichigo didn’t want to say. She shouldn’t have mentioned it. It wasn’t even Zero-Two’s business. She looked away, but the older girl craned her head to stay in view. “A kiss is something you share with your special someone. Is the one you kissed special to you?”

No escape. Ichigo shied, “W-Well…”

She wanted someone to intervene. Everyone was walking together, right? So if Zero-Two had come here, everyone else had to be close behind.

Up the street, wind whistled through empty buildings.

Ichigo waited and hoped.

“Well?” Zero-Two asked.

Ichigo really hadn’t thought this through. “D-Don’t tell anyone,” she mumbled.

“Who was it? Goro? He’s your partner, right?”

Ichigo pursed her lips, trying to hold back the truth. She didn’t want to talk about this anymore. She shook her head.

Zero-Two leaned closer, her pointed nose brushing Ichigo’s cheek, her gaze intense and seeking. She had strange irises, striated.

Her breath blew hotter than the shade, dispersing across Ichigo’s skin as a soft puff.

Her breasts hung heavier, too, full and developed. She almost looked like an adult.

Ichigo sucked the candy in her mouth, trying to escape into its sweetness.

Zero-Two extended her tongue and licked Ichigo’s cheek.

Ichigo choked in surprise and pushed her away.

Zero-Two chuckled at the rejection, but she was busy rubbing her tongue atop her mouth, analyzing the flavor. She folded her arms under her breasts, hefting them above her toned abs, and seemed lost in a pensive trance.

“You’re nervous,” she noted.

Ichigo sneered, “Well, you’re weird. That was…” She rubbed the saliva from her cheek. “That was really weird, Zero-Two. Don’t do that.”

The older girl said, “Hiro.”

Ichigo stiffened.

Zero-Two looked Ichigo in the eyes again, and her smile bloomed into a look of pity. “When?” she asked.

Ichigo launched into a rundown the street. But the hybrid ran faster than she could glance. Ichigo managed one step, and Zero-Two slid to a stop in front of her, breasts swaying in acceleration.

“Uh-uh.” Zero-Two shook her head. “When did you kiss my darling?”

Don’t show weakness.

Ichigo drew up her height and pulled the sucker from her mouth. She put her hands on her hips, feet shoulder-width apart. “In the mock battle. I’m Team Leader, and I had to try whatever I could to make sure that-“

Zero-Two laughed, interrupting, shrill and cruel. She clutched her belly and doubled-over, the laughter shaking her breasts, her convulsions flinging her bangs of pink hair around as she shook her horned head.

Ichigo folded her arms, covering her chest. All she could do was wait.

And wait she did.

The hybrid finally purred, “Were you hoping he’d sync with you? Did you think he would be your perfect partner and that you’d steal him away from me?”

Ichigo’s cheeks burned. Her chest twisted at Zero-Two’s claim. “He’s not yours! He’s my friend! I’ve known him since forever!”

Zero-Two wasn’t even looking at her. Her eyes followed a plastic bag sailing down the street. She shook her head and giggled. “You couldn’t get Delphinium to move, right?”

She stepped into Ichigo’s space again, replaced her hand against the wall, tightened the trap, and locked eyes.

Her smile dropped. Suddenly serious, she said, “It wasn’t a very good kiss then. Was it?”

Ichigo’s lip trembled. Tears threatened her eyelids. She looked down. She couldn’t even stand eye-to-eye with this girl, just head-to-chest. Her twisted heart fluttered and struggled to beat.

“You never had a chance,” Zero-Two assured her. Ichigo felt a hand on her shoulder, caressing her arm without a hint of sympathy. Zero-Two ran hot, way too hot.

Ichigo looked at the hand, then up into the older girl’s eyes again. Zero-Two’s pupils shone red—her irises black. Ichigo gasped.

The Hybrid whispered, “You don’t know how to kiss, do you?”

Realization swept Ichigo. It was a skill. She just needed to practice. She had a pillow in her room that she could-

Zero-Two took Ichigo’s chin between thumb and forefinger. Her smile turned from pity to wickedness.

“Oh,” Ichigo realized.

Zero-Two offered, “I can teach you.”

“N-n-NO! Uh, getting licked was weird enough,” Ichigo stammered.

She tried to shimmy away, but Zero-Two pinned her with her massive breasts so that they bulged at Ichigo’s face and compressed her lungs. Ichigo struggled to stand taller for air.

The hand on Ichigo’s shoulder drifted down her arm, to rest against her thigh.

It tickled the whole way, and Ichigo’s leg spasmed. She wasn’t afraid. Just… Vulnerable. She didn’t know how to say that.

She struggled her face out of Zero-Two’s cleavage and mumbled, “I want to go.”

“I want you to stay,” Zero-Two whispered. She licked her lips.

Ichigo watched her tongue, pink, probably warm, and wondered what it tasted like.

“Your skin is sweet,” Zero-Two said. “Like a strawberry.”

Ichigo shied, “Thanks?”

The sneaky hand wrapped around Ichigo’s, fingers intertwining, and tickling the candy. Was she trying to take it?

Ichigo tried to free herself, but she couldn’t even turn her head or see past Zero’s cleavage.

Zero raised their hands for Ichigo to see: Her sucker in her hand- in Zero-Two’s.

Zero pulled the candy to her mouth. Ichigo gasped, “Wait!” as Zero’s lips opened.

The candy entered her mouth. She was taking it, just like she’d stolen Hiro. Just how she’d forced her way into Ichigo’s life and taken everything.

Ichigo shouted, “H-Hey! Papa gave me that!”

The sucker stopped between Zero-Two’s jaws, towards the back. She was going to crush it!

Ichigo’s heart stopped.

Zero raised an eyebrow. She’d noted the distress.

Around the sucker, she asked, “Papa gave you this?”

Ichigo nodded. She tried to take it back, but Zero gripped her arm.

Zero-Two answered, “Papa gave me Hiro.”

Ichigo didn’t have a response. Her tears finally brimmed over and rolled down her cheeks.

Zero sighed. “Do you want the sucker back?”

Ichigo nodded.

“Okay,” Zero-Two relented. But she hesitated. Her dimples curled mischievously, and her lips closed around the candy. Her jaw flexed as she worked her tongue and spit around it.

“Mmm.” She pulled it from her lips with a wet pop. “It tastes like you.”

She offered it back. Ichigo’s lip trembled.

“B-but you-“

“What? Is my mouth disgusting to you? These lips made Hiro a proper stamen, you know. My kiss made him sync with me. But when you put your mouth on my Darling... Well… I’ll have to think about that every time I kiss him. Your nasty little mouth touched him.”

Zero-Two pressed the candy against Ichigo’s lips.

She tried to struggle away and protest, but Zero-Two’s body kept her pinned. Ichigo couldn’t turn her chin past the bigger girl’s breasts.

“No! T-that’s g-gro- mph!” The sucker popped into her mouth.

The hand cradling her chin forced it closed.

Ichigo’s lips wrapped the stem. Her tongue cuddled the foreign object, and she learned Zero-Two’s flavor.

Salty. Like the ocean.

The sucker had an extra coating now, a slimy sheen of Zero-Two’s thickest spit. Ichigo’s own was gathering quickly. She gagged.

Her tears ran. Her lips trembled. She felt light fingers tickling her thigh again. Zero-Two’s red eyes danced with mirth, studying every twitch of her face sadistically.

“Go on, Team Leader,” Zero-Two cooed. “Swallow me.”

Ichigo’s spit pooled in her mouth like at the dental checkups. She had to breathe.

She could drool or swallow.

Or spit.

The realization must have crossed her face. Zero’s hand covered her mouth, and pinched her nose.

Ichigo couldn’t breathe.

So…

Ichigo swallowed. Her spit was thick and sticky. The first gulp was a struggle. Her slimy saliva slid across her taste buds and down her throat, dragging Zero’s flavor with it.

The second gulp was lighter. Less texture, but more flavor.

“That’s right. Now you know what Hiro gets to taste every, single, day.”

Zero-Two giggled and released Ichigo. “I’m glad we understand each other, Team Leader.”

Ichigo nodded.

She didn’t understand anything. She just wanted Zero-Two to let her go. She wanted this rough patch to be over. She wanted her friends to be a good team. So they would survive.

She didn’t like this stranger coming to change everything. She didn’t like Zero-Two’s taste, or her developed body, or that she’d stolen Hiro.

Zero-Two removed her hand from Ichigo’s mouth, and again cradled her chin.

“So?” she asked.

Ichigo couldn’t hold her posture high anymore. She looked away. “So what?”

“How do I taste?”

“Bad,” she hissed.

“That wasn’t a nice thing to say, Team Leader. You should apologize.”

Ichigo didn’t answer. She didn’t feel good. The tightness in her heart dripped into her guts. It drooled down, like she’d swallowed it with her spit.

She mumbled her apology, looking down into Zero’s cleavage.

Zero-Two’s grip tightened on Ichigo’s chin. She jerked it up and ordered, “Louder.”

Ichigo hesitated. She had to do what Zero-Two said. She was stronger. But later, Ichigo could have the team help her. For now she had to-

“I said louder!” Zero-Two snapped.

“I’m sorry,” Ichigo said.

“Now tell me how I taste.”

“You taste… Good.”

Submission sated the monster. The red glow in Zero-Two’s eyes softened away. Her upper lip flattened as her fangs shrank.

Ichigo realized how close she’d been to harm, and gulped.

Zero smiled softly. “So?”

“So what?”

“Do you want to know how to kiss?”

Ichigo looked at Zero-Two’s lips. Zero-Two’s knee slid forward between Ichigo’s legs and pressed against her crotch, constricting her further.

Her gut felt knotted and tight. She said, “I-I don’t think… This isn’t fun, Zero-Two. We should go back with the others.”

Zero-Two pouted. “They’re just playing with empty buildings. It’s not fun. But I like watching you struggle, Ichigo.”

Ichigo didn’t answer. Zero-Two wiped away her tears and offered, “Don’t you want to sync with Hiro?”

She did. She wanted to know how to kiss. But who would she ask? Nana? Had Nana even piloted a Franxx before? She could practice on Goro, but that didn’t feel right.

She hated to admit it, but if she wanted Hiro’s attention, she had to be more like Zero-Two.

Because Hiro wanted Zero-Two.

More than Hiro wanted Ichigo.

She couldn’t cry. She had to focus.

Steeling her gaze, she nodded.

“Alright. Tell me how to-“

Zero-Two dove forward and pressed their lips together. Her breasts pressed and spread against Ichigo, and her knee gently rubbed circles against the bikini.

She tried to protest. She balled a fist to fight back, but thought better of it. She gently hit Zero-Two’s shoulder in protest.

The kiss softened. The knee moved slower, gentler.

She was being considerate. Maybe this wasn’t dangerous.

Zero-Two just liked to play aggressively.

The knee rubbing Ichigo’s crotch felt like… Ichigo blushed. It felt like grinding her pillow at night. But more precise. More practiced and… Pleasurable.

How did Zero-Two know she liked that?

Did other girls like that? Was Ikuno quietly straddling her pillow at night, too? Suddenly stopping every time Ichigo shifted her sheets?

Ichigo’s gut relaxed. She shifted her feet and blinked.

How long should a kiss last? Do you just hold your lips against each other?

Zero-Two’s tongue tickled her lips, teasing, prodding.

Was she trying to enter?

It felt weird, just like her random cheek licks. But it felt fun, too.

Zero-Two was so hot. Her lips were like a mug of hot chocolate that hadn’t cooled yet. And she was so much softer than Hiro. Softer, and more vicious. She suddenly bit Ichigo’s bottom lip and threatened it with puncture.

Ichigo squeaked in surprise and fear. But Zero-Two smiled, her eyes playful, not glowing red. Ichigo’s heart fluttered out of control. She felt so powerless. But the knee rubbing against her promised pleasure.

She’s just playing. She’s just playing.

Zero resumed her kiss, swiftly slipping her tongue past Ichigo’s lips and tickling her tongue, drawing pictures in her mouth. Ichigo had to play back, to learn. She lifted her tongue and fenced her tip against Zero-Two’s. Now the play was mutual. It tickled.

She returned Zero-Two’s smile.

The Oni disengaged her tongue and playfully flicked the lollipop in Ichigo’s mouth.

Ichigo tightened her mouth to protect it.

Zero-Two pulled away, still compressing Ichigo/

Ichigo panted and sweat against Zero-Two’s breasts.

Zero-Two had a glimmer of Saliva on her cheek, but she didn’t wipe it away with a hand. Her tongue stretched out abnormally far and swiftly gathered it up into her mouth. “That, Ichigo, is how you kiss.”

Ichigo had slipped down the wall a bit. She wanted to be taller, and farther from the knee rubbing against her. She shifted her weight, but the motion made her buck against Zero’s thigh. Her pillow had never felt this good.

“Well?” Zero-Two smirked.

Ichigo prepared a mean comment. Zero’s face fell to a strict threat, and Ichigo remembered not to try that.

“It was… Um…” She looked away. “Shouldn’t you only do this with someone special?”

“Yes,” Zero nodded.

Her knee stopped circling, then pressed forward and made Ichigo slide up her thigh.

It felt good. Ichigo pressed her lips together to stifle a reaction. Her blush gave it away, and Zero-Two kept grinding as she spoke.

“You should kiss the people you feel special about,” she said, adding a peck to Ichigo’s cheek.

“I have a… Special feeling about you, Ichigo.”

She gripped Ichigo’s hair tight and pulled it back. Ichigo’s heart raced again.

“This is the way I feel about my Stamens.” Her canines grew as she spoke.

Ichigo felt a bolt of adrenaline strike her spine. The way she felt about her Stamens? She killed them! Was that just play to her? An illusion for her victims?

Ichigo’s gut clenched. She tried closing her thighs, but the grinding still continued, frictionless. Her bikini was wet and slippery. She was wet and slippery, just like in bed.

Did she like this? No! She hated this!

“I want you to try kissing Hiro again,” Zero-Two cooed. “Practice on me. Show me how you’ll kiss him.”

Ichigo imagined it. She wanted Hiro. She wanted Zero-Two out of her life and not between her legs, forcefully sliding against her thighs.

“If you kiss better, maybe you can be his partner. I’m sure Goro wouldn’t mind. He’s so understanding.”

Goro. What if he saw this? What would he think? And what would Ikuno think? What about Hiro? She couldn’t look weak in front of her team. She couldn’t look like she was enjoying this. But it would be so relieving, too. What if she could trade? She could just be a pilot like the other girls, and she could be a pilot with Hiro. Someone else could be team leader and spend every second of every day carrying that burden.

Ichigo asked, “Can I?”

The knee stopped. Zero-Two blinked. “What?”

“Just… Could you… Tell Nana… Can we try a partner trade again? Just… You could…”

She felt shame before she said it. She swallowed and struggled, “You could… I know a lot of people aren’t… Understanding about…” she looked at the horns.

Zero-Two frowned, put out.

Ichigo blurted, “Goro is understanding. Can’t you try being his partner?” And killing him instead.

Her heart twisted in agony. But she had to protect Hiro.

Zero-Two grinned again, wider and wider. It curled until it became a manic, malevolent thing. She laughed, and the laugh became a mirthful growl. “Hiro is my Darling, Ichigo. He’s mine! I keep telling you that, but you don’t seem to understand. So, you know what? Yes. Let’s have another

trade. Kiss him again. Try piloting Delphinium with him. You need to hear it from Hiro, don’t you?”

The knee slid away, and Zero-Two stepped back to point at Ichigo and laugh. “He doesn’t want your ugly, impish body in front of him, fool! What, you think he wants to stare at a cardboard cutout child like you? Even you covered yourself up with that jacket.”

Ichigo looked down at herself. She had to scoot her disheveled and messy hair from her eyes. She wiped tears from her face, then spittle and candy from her chin. She did look like a messy child. She felt worthless.

“And now look at me,” Zero-Two beamed.

She was so pretty. Her one-piece rounded out, and skin bulged from its edges like a stuffed pastry, like a ripe peach. Her pink bangs wafted immaculately in the breeze, like decorative kite tails.

Ichigo sniffled. Her candy tasted sweet. Papa had given it to her. But she pulled it from her mouth, just another childish thing, and realized she had to let it go.

Zero-Two giggled. “Don’t be so melodramatic. Put that back in your mouth. You’re going to try again, remember? Don’t give up!”

She said the last line as if cheerleading, but couldn’t hold the façade. She doubled over in convulsive laughter.

Ichigo tried to retort.

Suddenly, Zero-Two was flush against her, pinning her to the wall again, looking serious.

Ichigo gasped.

Zero gripped her wrists in one hand and pinned them high. With the other, she tore the zipper down Ichigo’s jacket and exposed her midriff.

“Look at these.” She sneered at Ichigo’s chest.

“D-Don’t,” Ichigo begged.

“You’re right. Those are shameful. We should leave them covered up.”

Zero zipped the jacket back up and sighed in disgust. Her knee accelerated, and Ichigo grunted. She felt a pressure mounting there. It felt exactly like shame, but not in her gut. At the tip of her… Oh.

She suddenly understood part of sex education.

It all seemed abstract and unbelievable on a chalk-board. But now she could only hyperventilate and experience it. Like when she was in the cockpit and self-conscious about Goro’s eyes. When she imagined him staring at her most private parts. That, but a thousand times stronger. Her

thighs trembled around Zero-Two’s.

That meant she was approaching Orgasm, right?

No, this couldn’t be happening. That was only between boys and girls. Between her and someone special. Hiro and her.

“Awww… Are you getting close?” Zero-Two teased.

“W-what? I don’t… Zero, we should stop.”

“But we’re just getting started.”

Zero-Two’s fangs grew forward. Her horns rose from her forehead. Her eyes were glowing!

Ichigo needed to escape.

The leg rubbing against her slid into a perfect place, and it suddenly felt the way she’d wanted to on all those dark nights. “L-listen… Nguh… Zero, if you… huh…. If you let me go right… Now…”

She couldn’t talk. The thigh accelerated, and Ichigo struggled to breathe through the pressure building in her torso. She couldn’t balance against the wall anymore. She had to rely on Zero’s body, her powerful stance.

Burning with shame, Ichigo grabbed the Oni’s shoulder and joined in the motion, grinding herself against the oni’s hot skin. Ichigo felt petite against Zero-Two’s strength, like she was a toy Papa had given to this better girl.

“Finish what you were saying,” Zero-Two cooed.

“If you… If you let… Let me go… Right now. I won’t tell… I won’t tell anyone this happened.”

Zero-Two pressed her forehead to Ichigo’s, her horns menacing, keeping their eyes locked, constricting the trap, her thigh grinding faster.

Ichigo closed her eyes and moaned.

Zero-Two sneered, “And what if I continue? Will you tell Hiro what I did to you? Will you tell Goro that you liked it? That you ground your body against mine? Tell everyone. Promise me.”

She was right. Ichigo wanted this to be a secret. She didn’t want Hiro to know what was about to happen. She didn’t know herself. But she knew it meant she was losing.

“Get Hiro off your mind,” Zero-Two threatened. “He doesn’t want your kiss. He doesn’t want you. All you are to him is a sister, you flat midget.”

Ichigo sobbed. She pressed herself harder against the Oni’s leg. It felt too good, even as she cried and wished Hiro was hers.

Zero-Two giggled and stopped her motions, laughing as she watched Ichigo carry on the work, bucking her tiny frame against Zero-Two’s bare skin and mewling through tears. That pleasure, like the lollipop, was Ichigo’s only escape. She was so close to something. Happiness? Respite, at worst.

Zero-Two’s giggles became laughter. Her saliva sprayed Ichigo. “You’re just a sister to him. But to me, Hiro is so much more. He’s my Darling, Ichigo. He’s my stamen, my fodder so that I can come one step closer to my true Darling. He’s going to help me kill Klaxosaurs. He’s going to

help me… Be… Human.”

Her eyes flared. Her horns grew a whole inch. Zero-Two ran her tongue over her fangs, and Ichigo realized she was in danger.

All she had left was begging.

So she wrapped her hands around Zero-Two’s neck for support, and she begged.

“P-Please. Please, don’t stop, just… Don’t bite me! I don’t want you to take Hiro from me! He’s my friend and you’re trying to steal him away!”

She sobbed and bucked against Zero’s thigh. Zero-Two cradled her head and pulled it into her breasts. “But he’s my darling, Ichigo. And you don’t get to take my precious things, little girl.”

She grazed Ichigo’s cheek with her fangs. Her breasts radiated heat like a thermal vent. How could she carry on when she was so hot? Ichigo felt like she was dying. Sweat and tears poured down her cheeks. Her flat, worthless chest heaved as she hyperventilated.

Zero-Two threatened, “If you took my Darling from me, you’d be just like all my Stamens.”

The pressure mounted in Ichigo’s body. The knee lifted her up, and she realized that pressure was about to brim and overflow within her.

“And then,” Zero-Two whispered, “I’d have to kill you.”

Her mouth lowered to Ichigo’s neck. Ichigo had never felt so afraid, so exposed and weak. She was at this other girl’s mercy, and losing her only love to her.

“You don’t want that, do you, Ichigo?”

“Please.” She bucked her hips against the knee. “Please, don’t kill me.”

“Stay away from my Darling.”

Zero was offering a deal. A promise of safety. Ichigo bucked her hips. It was so close. She couldn’t think.

“Say it. Say you’ll stay away from him. You know what I can do to you, Ichigo.”

“I- I don’t. Please… Nnng…”

Teeth snapped onto her throat and pinched. The pointy ends split her skin and Ichigo shrieked in surprise. The shock and pain scattered her tension all at once, and the orgasm struck like the adrenaline- a bolt racked her spine. Her breath became fire, and her thighs lost their strength.

Zero-Two’s bite squeezed her throat closed.

Ichigo’s legs fell limp and dangled like noodles as her quim shook against Zero’s knee.

She’d never peed herself before. Now she gushed like a hose and squirted shamefully, groaning and gurgling through the grip on her throat.

“Say it!” Zero growled.

Ichigo could barely talk, but the one sentient part of her was in fear for her life. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorryi’msorryimsorryimsorry, I won’t. I can’t. I’m sorry. I’ll stay away from Hiro.”

The bite softened, and the fang’s slid free from Ichigo’s throat. She’d lost.

Zero-Two’s mood suddenly shifted back to friendship. She looked like a well-adjusted part of the team. She stepped away and dropped Ichigo on the ground like her last hundred ragdolls.

The horns receded. Her fangs shrank away.

Ichigo spasmed on the ground and gasped for air.

Zero-Two blinked the red from her eyes and folded her hands politely. “It was good talking, Team Leader.”

Ichigo managed a jerky nod.

Zero-Two smiled, “I hope you’ll remember our deal.”

She winked, and leapt away with the strength of a Klaxosaur.


End file.
